


A Different Contract

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Definitely OOC, Demon Ciel, Demon Sebastian, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Protective Sebastian, ayye look who conjured up some tags, did i mention i also suck ass at titles, drarry will prob be in the future if i ever decide continue this, i don’t even read sebaciel that much tf am i doing, i got you covered bb, if y’all got tags you think would work for this hmu bc i can’t tag for shit, ik ik there’s a bunch of these but i’m bored ok, i’m going to regret this later aren’t i, lmao maybe i should actually start writing this instead of stalling with tags, mediocre fic made by a mediocre person, nah, overuse of commas, overuse of the word bloody, purely self-indulgent, this sounds like it might be lowkey funny but i assure i am highkey not funny most of the time so-, writing fics at midnight gang, written on an iphone at midnight watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel need to go protect the lads in Hogwarts since Voldemort’s back and Dumbledore can’t protect anyone himself without giving them Childhood Trauma™️.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. a fucking owl fucks up a perfectly good window

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t write for shit and this is all purely self-indulgent and fueled by sleep deprivation how y’all doing

Sebastian looked down at Ciel in his arms, his gaze traveling appreciatively across his slumbering husband’s form. It wasn’t every night that they close to surrender to vestiges of sleep but it often comforted the younger demon to do these basic nightly human routines.

Sebastian buried his nose in the top of Ciel’s head, smelling his unique scent, one that had become familiar and comforting over the many years they had spent together. The scent was of one that still hadn’t changed over the years, unlike how Ciel had finally gotten taller over his demonic life.

As Ciel began to rise from sleep his eyes fluttered open, revealing his unnaturally bright blue, mismatched eyes. He yawned widely and stretched, much like a cat would after a nap.

“Good morning, love,” whispered Sebastian. “You slept for quite a while.” As he was saying a slight smirk began to make its way across his features, “Were last nights activities too tiring for you?”

Ciel gazed up at Sebastian, returning his loom with a slight smirk of his own, “You know I could never get tired of that, darling. In fact,” Ciel’s smirk grew wider at this. “I believe we were in the middle of something last night, were we not?”

At this, Sebastian already had Ciel pinned down beneath him with a hungry look in his eyes. “I believe that would be right.” He leaned down until his mouth was mere millimeters from Ciel’s ear, “What shall you have me do, my lord?” whispered Sebastian, causing a trill to go up Ciel’s spine.

Ciel turned to look Sebastian in the eyes, “I might have a few ideas.” He murmured. Not even a second after that, he planted his lips against Sebastian’s hungrily, eliciting a moan from his husband as kissed back with just as much passion, if not more.

The couple had been doing this for more than a few minutes when they heard a series of scratches and taps at the window that would continue until someone made it stop. Of course they continued to make out passionately for bit longer, until Ciel pulled away with a look of sheer annoyance on his face.

“My bloody god, what in the hell is that ear-splitting noise?” Ciel exclaimed frustratingly.

Sebastian growled in annoyance as his eyes flashed at his having been interrupted in his intimate time with his husband.

They both turned towards the window nearest to the bed to see an owl scratching and tapping furiously at the window, trying to get in. They could both see a letter attached to the thing’s foot.

“Why the hell is there a bloody owl scratching at our window?” Ciel groaned, conveying the frustration both of them were feeling at this situation. “Birds delivering letters went out of style years ago anyways, who in their right mind would be using one?”

“Also, who would be sending us a letter?” Sebastian added. “I shall find out, don’t worry my love we will resume this later.” Sebastian leaned down to leave a kiss on Ciel’s head before standing up to investigate the owl. “Oh dear, the window will need replacing now.”

Sebastian opened the window only to receive an armful of owl in response. He plucked the letter off the owl and began to read,

_To the Messrs. Phantomhive,_

_My sincerest apologies for not speaking to you in person, as I have had my hands full as of late. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I know that this must sound like a load of utter bollocks but I assure you I only speak the truth, and I would rather not try to play such a trick on sirs such as your standing._

_I am desperately asking for your help in a matter plaguing the wizarding world once again. A trio of students of mine will need extra protection and security, seeing as our nemesis has once again risen since last year and will be on the hunt for them. My soul will be offered in return for the offerings of your service, if this old man’s soul is of any worth to you._

_If you are to agree for now, come to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road in London tomorrow evening where we can further discuss the terms of our contract._

_I sincerely ask for your help,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

”Well then,” said Ciel, his eyebrows furrowed in a look of concentration. “If nothing else, we should at least go for the sheer curiosity of the situation and of course, for the old coot’s soul.”

”I do agree that my curiosity is helping the decision on whether or we should agree to this.” Sebastian paused for a second, contemplating the choices they had. “I think it would be a good idea to go, besides, when are we going to be doing something this entertaining anytime soon?” At the end of his sentence a cat-like grin had spread across his face.

Ciel’s face mirrored Sebastian’s. “It’s agreed then. Although,” said Ciel, his grin getting more pronounced, deciding to play with Sebastian’s possessiveness. “Are you sure you want me there, with all those teenagers there with their growing bodies and all of their hormones?”

Sebastian was in front of Ciel before he even finished his sentence, gripping Ciel’s chin with his fingers, tilting Ciel’s head up to look into his glowing eyes. “No one will ever even get close enough to touching you Ciel Phantomhive. You are mine, and no one else would dare touch what is mine.” Sebastian growled out, angered at the mere thought that someone would try to touch _his_ Ciel.

”Oh, calm down darling, I was only teasing you and besides,” cooed Ciel, smiling back at Sebastian, “I’m not some spoiled child anymore-“ Sebastian gave him a look at this statement. “I can take care of myself, dearest.”

Sebastian still looked slightly on edge but had seemed to soften up a little at Ciel’s talk. “Alright love, but you know I cannot be held accountable for what happens to anyone who decides to try something.”

”I know, and that is part of why I love you,” Ciel said, a soft look in his eyes. “Now, come, we need to get ready for our big wizarding trip.”

”Ah, that we do need to do, but first,” Sebastian said, his hungry gaze drifting over Ciel, as he began to join him back on the bed, “I do believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just go straight to porn huh  
> also lowkey realized this is probably just me wanting to write sebastian being possessive/protective of ciel and lowkey also missing harry potter  
> also also apparently the abbreviated plural of mister is messrs. so yknow fuck me apparently bc i just thought it was mrs. or mr.s or smthn dumb like that  
> rip window 2020-2020


	2. Dumblydore and the Lads Discuss™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time scrape by with another chapter-  
> so my last three brain cells really bout to try and produce a whole plot here huh

Sebastian stared at the building in the corner across from him and Ciel, it’s presence extending an eery vibe to the buildings and street around it. Of course, this was no matter to the two across the street, considering they were, in fact, demons and were quite literally, sin itself.

“The old codger really wants to meet in a dilapidating pub? Who does he think we are, some scantily-clad women he picked up off the street?” asked Ciel, eyeing the place and somehow already finding a way to dislike their current situation. “How low does he think us?”

“Now love, while I do agree with you that this is certainly unusual, I believe we should bear with it and continue on. After all,” Sebastian smirked and and shifted his gaze to Ciel, “Weren’t you _curious_ about this whole supposed ‘wizarding world?’” 

“Well, I suppose it can’t be helped.” Ciel sighed.

Ciel and Sebastian crossed the street together over to the imposing corner building, as there was relatively traffic it wasn’t all that difficult for the demonic couple. They made their way up to the door, Sebastian holding the door to allow Ciel to walk in before him.

A few patrons at the pub turned to stare at the seemingly muggles that walked in the pub, the couple’s clothes being noticeably different from everyone else’s. 

To Sebastian and Ciel it became clear that they stood out instantly with their black and navy blue suits, respectively.

“I thought we were caught up with the fashion today. Robes aren’t some new trend are they?” whispered Ciel, eyeing the rest of the room.

“I believe this is what the wizards and witches around here wear. I had a run-in with some awhile back and they also happened to be wearing robes, much like these.” Sebastian whispered back.

Just as Sebastian had finished his last sentence an old man with his beard tucked into his belt and half-moon glasses walked up to the two.

“Ah, good evening sirs, you must Misters Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive, am I correct?” he said, looking troubled.

“That would be us,” Ciel said with a smirk on his face, mirroring the one Sebastian had marking his own features. “I assume you’re Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yes, yes, of course, it’s,” Dumbledore paused, still looking disturbed at the fact that he was conversing with the two demons. “Lovely to meet you both, but should we take this conservation to a more private part of the area?”

“Yes, that would be,” Sebastian paused, allowing a few of his fanged teeth to show through his thin smile, “Lovely.”

* * *

Dumbledore had led them to a quiet table in the corner with the people scattered relatively close around looking like the kind of people who most likely wouldn’t ask questions.

They had begun discussing the intricacies of their contract with Dumbledore specifying that, should their contract come into fruition, that Ciel and Sebastian were to, to the best of their abilities, protect a trio of children including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley while Voldemort was still living.

“And you are aware that we get your soul at the end of the contract, correct?” Ciel asked, a smile playing on his face.

“Yes, of course, I am prepared to offer that up in exchange for their protection.” Dumbledore said, slightly less weary now that he was sat down with the two demons but still on edge.

“Are there any special orders that come with this contract?” Sebastian asked, so far excited for where this contract was leading to.

“One is that you two must masquerade as students in the fifth year and will be placed in the one of the four houses, Gryffindor, to be able to get closer to the children and protect them more efficiently. The second is that you can not reveal your demonic natures to any of the students without my permission first, or if I have let you both know that the student is aware of your true,” A pause. “Status.” Dumbledore finished, mustering up the courage to look the two demons in the eyes, or eye in Ciel’s case.

Sebastian and Ciel turned to each other, seemingly having a conversation through their eyes and small gestures throughout the span of a minute.

They turned back to Dumbledore with Sebastian speaking, “We agree to your terms professor, however, I do not intend to keep our relationship a secret and you should know that if anyone harms or makes any sort of moves towards Ciel, what I do will not be held against me. You should be aware that demons are wildly possessive of what is theirs.” Sebastian’s eyes were slitted by the end of his sentence and he had a fanged smile accentuating it.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, in thought. He knew that it could lead to disastrous consequences should he agree to the demon’s term. However, he also knew that Sebastian would somehow find a loophole and that it could lead to even worse consequences.

“That is acceptable.” Dumbledore stated at last, preparing himself for what was to come next, “Where will the contract mark go?”

“Marks, actually, there are two of us, professor.” Ciel said, looking amused with the old man. “Wherever they are more visible would be most effective.”

“I suppose the sides of my neck will do, it is easily coverable there.” Dumbledore said, still bracing himself for the marking.

Without warning, a hand from each Sebastian and Ciel shot out and clamped to opposite sides of Dumbledore’s neck. A blinding pain originating from his neck made itself known to Dumbledore. However, he was still in a public place and made sure to make his pained gasps relatively quiet.

By the end of the marking Ciel and Sebastian looked incredibly pleased with themselves and waited for Dumbledore to regain the ability to speak again.

It was a good ten minutes before Dumbledore was able to speak with little to no difficulty.

“Go to Platform 9 3/4 on the first of September at 10:30 AM, your trunks will be there with everything you will need in them and will be appropriately marked with your names on them,” Dumbledore instructed as he stood up, making his way to leave but not before turning back to them, with a twinkle in his eyes, but his mouth set in a frown, seemingly conflicted with himself, “I look forward to having you two join the school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i actually include the word ‘vibe’ in this  
> apparently i just really like pet names too ok  
> btw changed up the last chapter a bit too  
> i make up for my lack of word count with big words 👉👈  
> also h a h a this was written after playing minecraft for 5 hours and not at a socially acceptable time so sorry about any mistakes-  
> also also look who thought of a better title bb


End file.
